Chinese and TopGun
by hrybst
Summary: It's not a "Movie Night" plot line. Trust me.


Note: If any one cares this is my first fanfic. I've been reading a lot of the stories posted here and after a while I felt like I should contribute to the website. No reviews are necessary but if you want to send me one go for it. I'm still trying to decide if I should post another story that I've been writing. I hope everyone enjoys.  
  
Note: Thanks to all those that emailed me reviews I fixed a lot of the small mistakes that I didn't catch before I posted this story the first time.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm a college student I don't own a whole lot, let alone JAG or anything affiliated with it.  
  
*** Harm was sitting in his apartment staring at the ceiling strumming on his guitar when there was a knock at his door. Hoping that maybe it was Mac stopping by for a visit Harm got up and walked over to the door thinking that he would get a change to try and set things right between them after everything that had happened in Paraguay. Looking through the peep hole in his door Harm saw the last person on earth that he wanted to see or talk to right now, Clayton Webb. Against his better judgment Harm opened the door  
  
"Hey Webb what brings you by so late at night?" Harm said in a dry flat tone but Webb looking flustered didn't seem to notice or care.  
  
"Harm I'm glad I found you at home and awake."  
  
Harm though that it wouldn't have really mattered to Webb if he had been awake or not be he made no comment because of his curiosity about why Webb looked so frantic.  
  
"Harm we have a breach of national security that requires immediate action and it just so happens that you are uniquely qualified to handle this one. Based on only what I have just told you do you accept the mission?"  
  
Harm though hard for a minute, he was not one to ever back down from defending his country in whatever way possible and if he was the best qualified person for the job then he should accept. But when Webb and the CIA are involved you need to be careful. Considering he had never seen Webb so.panicked he decided that he believed him.  
  
"Ok Webb let me grab my coat"  
  
"Great I have a car waiting down stairs you'll leave immediately for the airport and get on a plane that will take you out to the aircraft carrier Patrick Henry."  
  
Harm had worked for the CIA long enough that he was use to the clock-and- dagger routine by now and so he made no further inquiries, he would find out the full story in time or at least he hoped he would.  
  
On the trip to the airport Webb informed him that an F-14 was testing a new type of stealth equipment that if it worked would allow almost any plane in the US arsenal to be turned into a stealth aircraft without all of the special materials and strange angles that current stealth aircraft needed. The pilot of the F-14 had decided to defect to the Chinese for what Webb only described as " A Sh!# load of money." The pilot and his RIO had flown out of the testing area in the South China Sea and into mainland China before anyone knew what had happened. This had all happened just a few hours ago but the press had caught wind of the situation and was going to break the story on the morning news. Of course they didn't know thing about the stealth unit but a defecting F-14 crew was big news. The Chinese had parked the plane at a semi-public airport to deter the US from calling in an air strike to destroy the stealth unit. It was now up to Harm to infiltrate the airport and regain possession of the aircraft or destroy it before the Chinese had a chance to remove the stealth unit. A question came into Harm's mind as the reached the airport  
  
"Am I going to have to do this alone?"  
  
"No, we have another agent who will be going in with you. He is a combat expert and has enough flying experience to give you a hand if you can get the plan out of their in one piece. It will be his job to get you too the aircraft and yours to get the F-14 out of there."  
  
Harm was rather flattered that the agency thought so highly of his skills but then again all that got him was the most dangerous missions he had every undertaken with either the Navy or CIA. As Harm walked up to the aircraft that would fly him out the carrier Webb stopped.  
  
"What you not coming with me?" Harm asked.  
  
"No, I have some things to take care of back in Washington but I'll be on the carrier before you get back from your mission. Good luck Harm and try not to get yourself killed" said Webb.  
  
Harm knew what Webb was trying to say was 'I'm glad your going and not me but come back safe or Mac will kill me for sending one of her best friend out on a mission to die' but Harm said "thanks" all the same.  
  
*** At Sarah Mackenzie's apartment Mac was getting ready to leave for work when there was a knock at her door, she had been expecting this or at least a phone call. Webb walked through the door before she had a chance to invite him in, she had been friends and partners with Harm for eight years and he never did anything like that.  
  
"Sorry Sarah but I'm going to have to take a rain check on our date tonight something very important has come up and I need to leave Washington here in a few hours."  
  
"I guessed as much Clay I saw the news this morning and got a feeling you were going to get involved with this I'm surprised your going out their and not trying to send Harm in there to shoot it out with the Chinese and fly off under a hail of gun fire" Mac laughed.  
  
See looked at Webb just as his eyes hit the floor, Mac's stomach tied itself into a knot and her breakfast tried to do an about face. "Tell me you did not send Harm into Communist China to try and steal back an ordinary F-14" Mac said her voice rising the whole time.  
  
"It's no ordinary F-14 Sarah it has some very top secret equipment on it" Webb said sounding like he was trying to defend himself in court as Mac questioned him.  
  
"My god you did send him in there didn't you" Mac spat making it sound more like and accusation than a question.  
  
"He agreed to go Sarah no one tried to force him and he knows what he was getting into before he left."  
  
Mac was so angry she couldn't bring herself to speak. Webb looked up from the floor and said "Sorry I can't stick around and talk about this anymore but I need to catch my flight out to the Patrick Hendry."  
  
Mac found her voice "I'm going with you. You can tell the Admiral and the Captain of the Patrick Hendry the I'm some adviser to you for the Navy or some other bull$#!@ agency lie."  
  
Webb began to say something but she cut him off "And if you tell me no I'll break you neck and send you home to mother in piece. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
Webb looked taken aback for a couple of seconds and then said "OK lets getting going then." Mac smiled and thought to herself 'If we hurry maybe I can talk Harm out of doing this before he gets himself killed and he never gets a chance to make good on our deal."  
  
*** On board the USS Patrick Henry Harm was preparing to embark on his mission with his new partner Po. Po was all he ever seemed to call himself and Harm had no desire to ask for more considering the man was an expert in most forms of combat and looked like he was chiseled from a solid rock. Harm had read Po's dossier on the way to the Patrick Henry, what little there was to read. It seem that Po started off as a Navy SEAL but soon proved to have an uncanny ability for combat, which most people who saw him fight could only describe as "unnatural." Ever since then Po had been a favorite choice for black ops and seemed to do nothing else now. The plan was to have a black hawk helicopter fly them in only a few feet off the deck to the outskirts of the airport, then Harm and Po would repel down and make there way toward the hanger where the F-14 was being held. It was up to Po to keep them both alive until they could get close enough to the F-14 that Harm could either plant the explosive on the side of the plane and blow up the stealth unit or if all went well he could fly the F-14 out of China and back onto the Patrick Henry. Harm and Po boarded the black hawk with their weapons and a large pack of explosive. As the black hawk flew off into the pitch black night Harm saw a the lights of a small aircraft land on the Patrick Henry, Harm wondered if it was Webb finally arriving to oversee the mission from onboard the carrier.  
  
The Captain of the USS Patrick Henry greeted Webb as he step off the aircraft  
  
"Good to see the CIA is going to oversee their own mission. Your just in time too your men just left as you were make your approach to land."  
  
"They are already gone?" Mac said from behind Webb.  
  
"Yes they are" said the Captain  
  
"May I ask you what your role in all of this is Colonel?"  
  
"She is just and observer for some interest back in Washington Captain she won't be in the way" said Webb.  
  
"See that she's not."  
  
The Captain was well aware who the Colonel was and knew her relationship to one of the men who had just left to go on the mission but he made no further comment as they walked to the Bridge.  
  
On the black hawk Harm was looking out the open door trying to stay focused on the mission but his mind kept wondering back to what had happened in Paraguay and all of the stupid things he and Mac had said and did and all the thing that he wanted to tell her now. 'If I live through this one I swear I'll finally tell her how much she means to me and how much I love her.' Harm thought to himself. What Harm was thinking about must have been showing on this face or else Po was telepathic because he said  
  
"I'm sure you'll make it back to sort out whatever went wrong."  
  
Harm was stunned my Po's insight and could only look at the man in surprise. Po smiled and said  
  
"You just look like a man who screwed something up and hoping he's going to live long enough to correct it. Probably a woman, if I had to guess. Am I right?"  
  
At that Harm started telling him all about his relationship with Mac and what had happened in South America. Harm wasn't sure why he was telling Po all of this but he couldn't help trusting the guy or maybe it was he thought Po would figure it out anyway. However, by the time they got to the mainland they were talking like they were old friend even though Po didn't say much he just seemed to like to listen to people more than talk but he said enough to let you know he was paying attention to what you were saying. All too soon it was time to get ready to repel down from the chopper, they were getting close to the airport.  
  
*** Harm got ready to repel down from the chopper he looked at the crew chief who was making sure there ropes were secure to the inside of the aircraft. Harm looked out the door of the black hawk and could see the lights of the airports runways. Just then the crew chief put his hand to his helmet listening to what the pilot was telling him and then he gave Harm and Po the GO sign. It only took a second to get to the ground and just as they unhooked themselves from their lines the black hawk began to head back to the carrier. Po took the lead and led them to a spot on the chain-link link fence that surrounded the airport. Guards were pacing the outside of the fence just far enough apart that they should be able to kill one cut the fence, drag the guard through and hide him in the brush, then run though the opening before anyone else notices. Po cut a half circle in the fence that they could pull back and climb through then he and Harm backed off into the brush and waited for a guard to pass by. 45 seconds later one came into view, just as he came right in front of where Harm and Po sat waiting Po shot him through the head with is silenced Mark 23. The guard fell to the ground with only a soft "thud" a turbo-prop that was coming into land helped to mask what little sound was made. Quickly Harm and Po rushed forward to drag the guard into the brush and hide him. Then both men crawled through the gap they had made in the fence, both hoping that no one would spot the cut wire before they completed their mission. Both men wore totally black equipment and both had their faces painted black so naturally the stayed to the darkest parts of the air field. Having plenty of explosive with them Harm and Po set a number of charges as they made their way toward the hanger where the F-14 was being kept. The explosive would be set off as they tried to take off, hopefully causing enough confusion to allow them to make it down the runway. Harm and Po finally made it to the cluster of hangers were the F-14 was being store this was good because they were very close to their goal but bad in that the hanger area was brightly lit and had guards stationed everywhere. There were eight hangers in the cluster four on each side of the tarmac facing one another. Harm and Po sat in a dark corner of a hanger across form the one which held the F-14. The F-14's hanger was closed at the moment with a guard about every 15 feet around the outside.  
  
"This is going to be tough" whispered Harm.  
  
"You're telling me" whispered Po.  
  
"Here's the plan, we'll make our way to the back of the hanger were there should be less guards because theirs no back entrance. We'll quietly neutralize the guards at the back, blow a hole in the wall with one of our smaller explosives, toss in a couple of flash-bangs and move in and take- out anyone left standing inside. Then we'll either blow up the stealth unit or I'll free the chalks and open the doors while you prepare the bird for take off."  
  
Harm looked at Po for a second "One hell of a plan."  
  
"If you've got a better one lets hear it" replied Po.  
  
Harm just smiled "Nope, lets do this."  
  
*** Back on the Patrick Henry on the Bridge the Captain, Webb, and Mac were preparing to watch a satellite feed of what was happening on the ground at the airport. Mac's stomach still had not untied itself since she had found out that Harm was going on what she considered a suicide mission. It took all of her training as a Marine not to kill Webb right now for asking her best friend go on this mission but she needed him so she could stay and see if Harm was doing OK. Mac was brought back to reality as the screen came to life with the live feed from the satellite over China. Webb began directing the feed to the area where the F-14 and hopefully Harm was.  
  
"There is the hanger where their keeping the F-14. I don't see any explosion but I don't see any alarms either. Where are they? Switch to thermal imaging."  
  
The screen changed to a wide range of colors all representing a temperature. Where before it had been shadows there were now two bright orange and red figures moving together towards the back of the F-14's hanger.  
  
"There they are" said Webb.  
  
Just then small burst of color came form the figures they believed to be Harm and Po. Those figures standing around the back of the hanger appeared to fall to the ground.  
  
"Give me Infra Red Night Vision now!" said Webb.  
  
Both men ran up to the back of the hanger and placed something on the hanger wall then they stepped back as bright green light erupted on the screen. Both men ran forward and throw something through the hole in the hanger wall. Flashes of green light could be seen on the other side of the hole that they had made in the hanger's wall. As both men entered the hole with guns blazing Mac placed her hands over her mouth and prayed that she would see Harm come out the hanger alive and not in Chinese hands.  
  
*** As Harm and Po entered the hanger they began shooting anything that moved in their direction that even vaguely represented a threat. Harm hope that no innocent bystanders got caught in the cross fire but it seemed that there were only guards inside of the hanger along with those rushing in from outside. The explosion from the charges they had placed on the wall along with the flash-bangs seemed to have disoriented everyone inside the hanger. Harm let Po do most of the work and concentrated watching their backs. It was true what the dossier had said about the way that Po fought it was unnatural. Po seemed to be anywhere and everywhere it was almost impossible to predict his movements. For what seemed an eternity Harm and Po shot it out with the guards inside the hanger, in reality it only took about two minutes. When there was no longer any movement Harm went to check and see if the plan could be flown out of the hanger or if they needed to destroy it where it sat. Po covered Harm as he claimed into the F-14. From the outside the F-14 looked like it was fine but that didn't mean the inside was still in tacked. As Harm checked the cockpit he noticed only a few lose wires where the controls for the stealth unit were suppose to be mounted, according to the briefing that he had had onboard the carrier. The pods that house the unit were still in tacked on the nose and both sides of the aircraft.  
  
"Po, look and see if you can find the control unit for the stealth unit" yelled Harm.  
  
Since the stealth system was independent of the rest of the F-14's systems Harm would be able to fly the aircraft as long as nothing else was missing. Harm settled himself into the pilot's seat and began a quick check of all of the other system to make sure that he would be able to get back to the carrier.  
  
"I found the control unit. Are you going to be able to fly this thing out of here?" said Po has he hurried to the side of the F-14 with a small black box in his hand.  
  
"Ya, it looks like they haven't even touched any of the other system in this bird. Through on a helmet and mask and open those door so we can get out of here" replied Harm.  
  
Po pulled the chalks from out in front of the wheels, then he grabbed a helmet and oxygen mask off of a nearby table, he then flipped the switch to open the hanger doors as he ran to get into the F-14. As Po settled himself in the backseat Harm began to look out the now fully open hanger doors. A large number of solider and vehicles where moving in on the hanger to cut of any escape.  
  
"Now would be a good time for those explosive we planted" said Harm into his comm. unit.  
  
"One distraction coming right up" came Po's reply.  
  
With that large fire balls began erupting all over the base, which sent everyone diving for cover. This was Harms cue to get the hell out of here. As Harm taxied the F-14 onto the runway the soldiers began moving in on them again. Harm's best chose was to use the emergency runway because it was the closest one and more then likely there would not be any planes trying to land on it. As Harm began accelerating down the runway he heard stray small-arms fire hitting the outside of the F-14  
  
"Come on baby, come on" he said to the aircraft.  
  
"Nervous Harm?" came Po's voice through his helmet.  
  
"No, I just don't like holes in my airplanes. It tends to make them do funny things like crash or explode, sometime both."  
  
Po only laughed louder in the backseat. As the F-14 left the ground and gained altitude Harm turned the radio on and tuned the frequency over to the prearranged channel  
  
"Graveyard this is Ghostrider due you copy." A few second of silence followed then  
  
"Ghostrider his is Graveyard we copy you load and clear. What is you status?"  
  
"Graveyard we have left Chinatown and are headed your way."  
  
"Copy that Ghostrider, well done" Harm could hear loud cheers in the back ground which made him smile for the first time in a week.  
  
*** Back on the carrier  
  
"Graveyard we have left Chinatown and are headed your way"  
  
Everyone on the bridge cheer including Mac, 'He was coming back, he had made it maybe now we can set thing right and get a head start on our deal' Mac thought to herself. A minute after the cheers died now there was some commotion from one of the radar operators  
  
"Captain, our AWACS has just confirmed six Mig-29 launching from a near by airbase."  
  
"Understood ensign" replied the Captain  
  
"Ready cats one through four and place all F-14's on standby."  
  
"Captain you can't be serious" said Webb. The Captain looked around at Webb, so did Mac.  
  
"Captain a word if I may?" said Webb.  
  
The Captain nodded and he and Webb walk over into corner by themselves. Clearly Webb didn't want anyone else to here but he didn't count on a Marine's hearing.  
  
"Captain, if we launch fighter and shots are fired there is going to be a war" Webb lowered his voice  
  
"If the MIGs shoot down the F-14 then it will destroy the stealth unit. I know it will set back development but at least the technology will be safe and we won't have to fight another war in the middle of the War on Terror. Anyway, we just need to tell them to engage the stealth unit and they should be able to get away just fine."  
  
The Captain nodded slowly "I'm well aware of the situation Webb I was putting the fighters on standby as a precaution but I'd figure you would still rather get your men back than have them die or be captured by the Chinese"  
  
"Its part of the job they knew what they were getting into" said Webb.  
  
"It's your call for now Webb but if I feel my ship is endanger or those two get close enough to international air space I will launch those fighters." Webb just nodded.  
  
As Webb turned around he caught sight of Mac and froze. The Captain caught sight of the two and looked between them. Mac was frozen with shock she couldn't believe that Webb had just tried to convince the Captain to through his own agents to the wolves which included Harm, her Harm. Webb spoke first to try and head off some of Mac's furry, which he knew was coming but he messed up with is first word  
  
"Sara listen."  
  
"That's Colonel Mackenzie to you"  
  
Mac's anger was white hot but every word she spoke was as cold as ice. It was clear to Webb that there would be no stopping the verbal and maybe physical beating he was about to receive. So falling back on his CIA training, Webb did the most underhand thing he could thing of.  
  
"Captain if you wouldn't mind the Colonel seems to be getting a little too close to the situation would you mind having her escorted off the bridge?"  
  
Mac's jaw hit the floor and the Captains almost did too but he caught himself.  
  
"Are you trying to give me orders on my own bridge Webb?"  
  
It was time for Webb's jaw to hit the floor but he made one last grab for control of the situation  
  
"Well I am in operational control here." The bridge went dead quiet.  
  
"Master at Arms please show agent Webb the way off the bridge and back to his quarters and if he resists you have my permission to shoot him. And Webb."  
  
Webb could only look helplessly at the Captain as the sergeant griped his arm ".if I ever see you near my bridge again without my direct order I will personally through you off my ship and I do mean throw."  
  
As Webb passed Mac he turned to say something to her but before he could get the words out Mac dropped him to the floor with one good right.  
  
"Sorry to make you job harder Sergeant" she said.  
  
"No problem ma'am, I'm use to removing garbage form the bridge" replied the Sergeant.  
  
Mac smiled and walk back towards the front of the bridge and the Captain.  
  
"Nice right colonel" said the Captain as she approached.  
  
"Thank you sir, but are you really going to leave Harm and the other agent to fend for themselves?" Mac asked.  
  
"I don't want to but defiantly not while their over mainland China, if they can get close enough to international air space I will launch fighters to help them. While I don't like it Webb was right if the plane is shot down and destroyed the objective of the mission will be met and I can't start a war over the lives of two men no matter how much you care for one of them." Mac nodded.  
  
She knew he was right no matter how much she didn't want to hear it.  
  
"Hopefully it won't come to that as long as their stealth unit still works" said the Captain.  
  
"Contact Ghostrider tell him he has hostiles inbound and that he should engage his stealth unit."  
  
*** Harm was pushing the F-14 as fast and as low as it would go trying to avoid radar and make it out to sea and the safety of the carrier.  
  
"Ghostrider this is Graveyard do you copy?"  
  
"I copy Graveyard"  
  
"Ghostrider we have detected 6 hostiles closing in on you we suggest you perform you're your vanishing act."  
  
"Negative Graveyard we lack that ability at the present time."  
  
"Copy Ghostrider we will launch fighter when you are approaching international air space to give you cover."  
  
"Copy Graveyard Ghostrider out."  
  
Harm swore and hit the side of the cockpit 'Of course they can't launch fighter until their out of Chinese air space they would start a war if they shot down a fighter outside of international airspace' Harm thought to himself.  
  
"I've got our six hostiles on radar Maverick what do you want to do?" said Po.  
  
"The F-14 is a little outdated but she's still one of the fastest fighter aircraft around. We should be able to outrun them until we make it to international air space."  
  
"Roger that Maverick."  
  
"What's with calling me Maverick, Goose?"  
  
"Any one could be listening to our conversations and when they figure out your name you lose your job. It's all in the contract, remember?" said Po (Goose).  
  
"Ya, I remember well lets just hope our story ends like the movie" said Harm.  
  
"Easy for you to say, you get the girl and the glory at the end of the movie. I just become a pair of dog-tags in your pocket"  
  
"Good point"  
  
*** On the carrier there was a commotion at the radar station again.  
  
"Sir, the AWAX is reporting that there are two more MIGs on an intercept course with Ghoastrider" said the radar operator.  
  
"Where will they intercept?" said the Captain.  
  
"Even with the F-14's increased speed they will still intercept one mile from international air space" came the reply.  
  
"Sir their over the ocean now can't you please launch fighter to give them cover?" pleaded Mac.  
  
"No Colonel their still to far into Chinese air space, I'm sorry" said the Captain.  
  
Tears began to well up in makes eyes and she looked away. This time the Captain picked up the comm. to speak with Harm. "Ghostrider this is the Captain do you copy?  
  
*** "Ghostrider this is the Captain do you copy?"  
  
"Captain this is Ghostrider I copy you."  
  
"Ghostrider you have two more MIGs on an intercept course. By our calculation they will intercept you one mile from international air space we will be unable to give you any assistance."  
  
"I copy that. Any suggestions, Captain?"  
  
"If I listen to agent Webb then I should sail away and let the Chinese shoot you down and call it unfortunate but a mission complete or you can eject now and we can try and send in a chopper for a quick pickup. Its your call Ghostrider."  
  
"While the ejection sounds like the better option I think the MIGs will fly cover until the Chinese pick us up and I've had too much of their hospitality in the past so I'll pass on that. As for the first option you can tell agent Webb to take this job and shove it up his a$$ and then give a good right for me."  
  
"That goes for me too, Captain" said Po  
  
"I'll tell him if I ever see him again but I don't think a will and as for the right someone already took care of that for you Ghostrider."  
  
Before Harm could ask who had hit Webb the Captain started talking again "So if you don't like any of those options what are you going to do, Ghostrider?"  
  
"Well Captain, considering that I no longer work for the Navy or the CIA I'll choose to take as many of those bastards with me before I go. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll be able to duck out and make it to international air space"  
  
Just then a woman's voice came over the radio "Hammer you can't do that I'm not letting you get out of our deal that easily"  
  
"Mac!?"  
  
"Yes Hammer now get back here so you can make good on your promise now instead of later and that's an order"  
  
"The only person on earth that can still give me an order just did and I intend of following it because I've seen what she can do to someone who disobeys orders." said Harm  
  
"Roger that Ghostrider, if you can get to within a quarter of a mile of international air space I'll launch fighters to bring you the rest of the way. Other than that good luck. Graveyard out"  
  
*** "I don't know Po. It's not looking like such a good day to die anymore. I hope you wont be too disappointed if I try and keep us alive another day? It's just that I have a deal to make good on and the whole damned Chinese air force isn't going to stop me today."  
  
"I'll get over the disappointment Hammer but it must be one hell of a deal you made."  
  
"You have no idea Po."  
  
"By the sound of her voice I think I can guess"  
  
The Chinese had been so intent on removing the stealth unit from the F-14 that they hadn't even bothered to remove the armaments from the fighter. They had a full load of rounds for the Vulcan 20mm cannon along with 4 Sparrow and 2 Sidewinder missiles. Harms mind began to choreograph the moves that he would make when he encountered the first two MIGs that were on an intercept course. He would need to take out one of the MIGs and begin working on the second before the 6 behind him show up or he'd be so overwhelmed that he would never make it out of here alive.  
  
Po's voice interrupted his thoughts on tactics "We're at the one mile mark. Two bogies inbound 12 o-clock low."  
  
"Roger that Po. Let's dance."  
  
Harm decided to take the lead MIG head-to-head. With any luck he could down one on the first pace and come around on the second before they knew what hit them.  
  
"Going to guns" said Harm.  
  
The pilot of the lead MIG was fast but not fast enough, Harm got off a full burst into the cockpit of the fighter before the pilot could get a good lock on him.  
  
"Scratch one" said Harm.  
  
A short burst from the second MIG went under Harm's starboard side just before the first exploded in ball of flame. Harm broke hard left and began scanning for the second MIG.  
  
*** "Scratch one" came Harms voice over the comm. just as the lead MIG disappeared from the carrier's radar screens. A small cheer went up and Mac finally remembered to breath. Harm was fighting for his life and all see could do was sit here and watch and listen. She wished she had the authority to launch the four fighters waiting on standby on the carrier deck. She would gladly start a war with China if she could only have Harm standing next to her with his arms around her.  
  
*** "Beeeeep"  
  
"I've got a good lock, switching to missiles. Missiles away!"  
  
As the missile jammed itself into one of the MIG's engines the fighter dissolved into a ball of fire.  
  
"Bogie on our tail. He's firing. Break right, break right!" came Po's voice into Harm's ear.  
  
Harm broke hard right, just as the MIG's missile past by. The 6 fighters that had been chasing Harm had now caught up with him, he had been hoping to make the dogfight with the first two MIGs short enough that he would be able to make it to international air space before the pursuing MIGs caught up with him.  
  
"Great we just went from one-on-one to six-on-one" cursed Harm over the comm.  
  
"We're half a mile from international air space Hammer, don't throw in the towel just yet" came Po's reply.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it Po. I'm just pissed that 6 Chinese fighter pilots are keeping me from a date that I've wanted for 8 years." Back on the carrier Mac flushed as the Captain raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
*** The dance that ensued between that MIGs and the F-14 would have looked memorizing to the unknowing observer. The problem was that the first one to make a wrong step died. On another head-to-head pass Harm was able to disable another MIG. While it didn't explode the pilot was forced to eject.  
  
"He's firing. Break left, break left" said Po as he watched the MIGs on Harm's tail.  
  
This time however Harm wasn't fast enough, rounds from the MIG's cannon ran up the side of the fuselage a small amount of smoke came from some the holes that were made.  
  
"Were hit, were hit" came Harms voice over the comm. on the carrier's bridge.  
  
Mac covered her mouth as if trying to keep herself from crying out. Mac wanted to get off the bridge, she didn't know if she could withstand hearing the comm. go quite but fear kept her from moving.  
  
*** Meanwhile the dance continued in the sky but short one dance partner. Harm was down to his last 3 missiles and only had 200 rounds left in the 20mm out of his original 675. The MIGs were starting to learn his patterns it would only be a matter of time so he pull one more move out of this playbook. As on of the MIG's got a lock on him and fired a missile he used the 9 g turn that he had seen Admiral Boone use before in combat training exercises. Before the attacking MIG knew what was going on Harm was behind him with a steady lock, and he fired  
  
"Missile away!" yelled Harm.  
  
The back half of the MIG exploded while the cockpit continued forward but slowly losing ground to gravity. Harm suddenly saw a change to make a run for it towards the carrier through the confusion of the exploding MIG. Harm rolled right and slammed the throttle forward trying to put distance between him and the MIGs but the MIGs reacted quickly and they would be on him in a matter of moments.  
  
Suddenly "A quarter of a mile to international air space!" yelled Po in the back seat.  
  
The same moment onboard the carrier the captain yelled "Launch all fighters on standby they can engage at will!"  
  
"Please hold on for me Harm" whispered Mac.  
  
*** "Ghostrider this is Zombie leader we'll be their in 60 seconds."  
  
"Don't bother Zombie leader the remaining MIGs are bugging out. They got scared when they saw you coming" came Harms reply the relief in his voice was clear even over the comm. system onboard the carrier.  
  
The bridge of the carrier erupted with cheers, Mac put her hand over her heart trying to control the flood of emotion that were making here dizzy. Suddenly Mac felt a hand on her shoulder steadying her. It was the Captain who was smiling.  
  
"Why don't you go out onto the deck and get some fresh air, besides he'll be landing any minute."  
  
Mac looking relieved said "Thank you sir" and she left as top speed to get onto the deck to see him land.  
  
*** The four F-14 that had taken off to assist Harm were finishing up their approaches and the crew of the carrier was preparing for Harm and Po's arrival.  
  
"Well if I remember your dossier you had one kill coming into this mission so with the four that you just shot down that would make you and ace if I'm not mistaken, Hammer"  
  
"If only that were true, they don't count if you're not flying for the military, Po."  
  
"Well I think I'll still call you Ace from now on anyway. Let's get his bird on the deck before our friends decide to comeback and pay us a visit again."  
  
"Roger that, Po" said Harm ".but theirs one thing that I've always wanted to do, first."  
  
"Graveyard this is Ghostrider, permission for a flyby"  
  
"Negative Ghostrider the pattern is full." Po and Harm just laughed.  
  
Mac stood on the deck of the carrier looking out to sea hoping to catch of glimpse of his plane any second. Scanning the horizon she saw it, it was just a small dot but it started to grow bigger but something was up Harm was coming in strait on toward the port side of the carrier.  
  
"What does he think he's doing?" said Mac under her breath.  
  
A seconded before it happened she realized what he was about to do. It seemed like everything stood still in the fraction of a second that it took place. As Harm's F-14 passed only a hundred yard above the carrier Mac felt the vibration of the engines in her chest and an incredible energy ran up from her toes and she felt it try and jump off the tips of her hair. Even over the din of the carrier deck Mac could still hear the air crews cheer as Harm's aircraft did a spiral and broke left to make his landing approach.  
  
*** As Harm felt the jolt of the hook on the carrier wire it seemed like all of this adrenaline and energy just kept going forward leaving him totally drained. The pilots and RIOs that had been on standby had been listening to Harm's fight for survival in their aircraft; they all came over to greet Harm and Po and shake their hands as they disembarked from their F-14. As Harm's feet hit the deck his knees gave way to the exhaustion that had finally caught up to him. All the pilots standing around him tried to help him onto his feet but it took Po supporting him so that he could make it off the deck. As Harm and Po neared the hatch Harm spotted Mac standing there looking at him. Even from this distance he could see the tears starting to run down her cheeks. The urge to hold her and wipe her tears away overcame the exhaustion that he was feeling. Taking his arm from around Po's neck, Harm started a slow hobble towards Mac but before he could make it all the way to her she closed the distance and her arms wrapped around him and her head buried itself in his chest. Harm just stood their holding her in his arms vowing to never let her go again no matter what the cost. Mac finally looked up at Harm after about a minute. No words were spoken but after all that had happened between them since they met in the rose garden there was no need for them. As Harm placed his lips on hers it was as if she breathed the very breath of life back into him. All of this exhaustion, all of this acks and pains vanished. With an energy that he and never felt before he picked Mac up off the carrier deck and pulled her as tight to him as he could without hurting her while never losing there kiss that was growing slowly more passionate. "Well I guess he wasn't that exhausted after all" came Po's laughing voice followed by the laughs of some of the other pilots. Harm and Mac just continued their embrace.  
  
*** A week later we find Mac, Harm, and Po enjoying a drink in Benzinger's. By chance most of the JAG staff is there this evening and everyone is gathered around Harm and Mac catching up on what been going on in Harm's life while he's been away from JAG and Harm is catching up on what has been going on at JAG without him. The thing that most people are curious about is why Mac is sitting in Harms lap with her arm around his neck.  
  
"So what's going on between you too?" asks Harriet smiling at Mac.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Harriet? It's not like we're trying to hide it" Mac smiles back.  
  
"Well that is obvious" comes a stern voice from the other side of the group gathered around Harm and Mac.  
  
Everyone turns to see the Admiral standing close by with an odd expression on his face.  
  
"Well it seems the Colonel finds JAG senior lawyers more comfortable than the furniture in the bar. I hope this doesn't turn into a habit in the office or there might be problems" says the Admiral.  
  
"With all due respect AJ I'm no longer a JAG lawyer or a CIA agent just a civilian and there is not rule in the UCMJ that says that the Colonel and I can't enjoy one another's company" said Harm in a casual voice.  
  
Harm didn't have to care if the SecNav walked in right now, he was no longer in the Navy and he didn't have to suppress his feeling for Mac any longer and it seemed Mac felt the same because she hadn't ever flinched when she saw the Admiral.  
  
"That is true Harm but the letter I have from the SecNav tells a very different story" came the Admiral's reply in the same casual tone.  
  
One of Harms eyebrows raised slightly as Mac looked at him and the Admiral produced a letter from his inside coat pocket.  
  
"Does that mean you and the SecNav want the Commander to come back to JAG, sir?" said Bud who was sitting next to Harm.  
  
"Funny you should put it that way Lieutenant in fact the SecNav and I don't want the COMMANDER to return because this letter happens to be addressed to a Captain Harmon Rabb Jr."  
  
Harm felt Mac's breath catch as the meaning of the Admiral's words hit home. Shifting Mac slightly Harm started to reach out toward the letter that the Admiral was handing to him. Just before his hand touched the letter Harm stopped and looked at Mac. As if reading his mind the Admiral, with what almost seemed like sadness in his voice, said  
  
"Yes Harm, if you take this letter Mac will be sitting in the lap of an officer in the same chain of command."  
  
Harm's eyes returned to Mac's, slowly he withdrew his hand away from the Admiral's and wrapped it around Mac's waist. Harm smiled and gave Mac a loving kiss and then settled back into this position prior to the Admiral's arrival.  
  
"Harm, the Navy is giving you back your job and a promotion to Captain. Aren't you going to take it?" said Mac with worry in her voice.  
  
Harm looked back to the Admiral with an apologetic look on his face and said "Thank you for the offer Admiral but I've finally found what's most important to me in my life but if I have to give that up to return to the Navy then I choose to say a civilian."  
  
"Do you mean that Harm? Would you really give all that up for me?" said Mac with a tear rolling down her cheek.  
  
"Of course I do. I'd give up everything I had to be with you because if I have you then I have every thing I need."  
  
A few more tears rolled down Mac's cheeks as Harm wiped them away and she leaned in and kissed him again.  
  
"Ahem, I hate to interrupt Harm finally untying his tongue when it come to his feelings for you Colonel but if you think that I'd let a few regulation come between two of my closest friends your dead wrong. I've already worked out the details with the SecNav and there will not be any problems so take the damn letter Captain my arms getting tired."  
  
Harm looked hesitant for a moment then Mac leaned in and whispered in his ear  
  
"Take it. I've always wondered what it would be like to make love to a Captain."  
  
One of Harm's biggest flyboy grins spread quickly across his face and he took the letter. Mac had not whispered softly enough because Bud was glowing as red as the neon sign above him and everyone gave each other looks full of meaning while Harm and Mac shared a heated kiss. Po just sat there and laughed.  
  
"Well I'm still calling you Ace, Harm."  
  
Everyone looked over at Po, Harm had not told them the details of his exploits over China which were still highly classified.  
  
"What does he mean Ace, Captain?" said Sturgis with a sly grin.  
  
"Well that's classified but since I don't give a damn what those bastards at he CIA think anymore I'll tell you" and Harm launched into his story of dog-fighting 8 MIG's over the South China Sea, forgetting to tell everyone that it wasn't all at once. 


End file.
